Wild Strawberries
by WrinBaka
Summary: 1shot** Kagome finds a peom that makes her think of inuyasha . . . will he ever be nice to her . . . even love her?


Ringo: As usual we don't own anything. sigh. we have nothing  
  
Felix: *achoo* Sniff. I ave a old. *achoo*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Okay! As part of your midterm grade you must find a person in which your poem makes you think about and then interview them!" Kagomea's teacher said as the students left the classroom for the weekend.  
  
Kagomea looked down at the paper she was given and started to read.  
  
Are wild strawberries really wild?  
  
Will they scratch an adult, will they snap at a child?  
  
Should you pet them, or let them run free where they roam?  
  
Could they ever relax in a steam heated home?  
  
Can they be trained to not growl at the guests?  
  
Will a litterbox work or would they leave a mess?  
  
Can we make them a cowberry, herding the cows,  
  
Or maybe a muleberry pulling the plows,  
  
Or maybe a huntberry chasing the grouse,  
  
Or maybe a Watchberry guarding the house,  
  
And though they may curl up at your feet oh so sweetly,  
  
Can you ever feel that you can trust them completely?  
  
Or should we make a pet out of something less scary,  
  
Like the domestic prune or the imported cherry,  
  
Anyhow, you've been warned and I will not get blamed  
  
If your wild Strawberry cannot be tamed.  
  
Shel Silverstein  
  
  
  
Kagomea sighed as she ran through the poem in her head for the fifth time. Her assignment would be an easy one. She knew exactly who her wild strawberry was.  
  
"Hey Kagomea were heading to the movies you coming?" a voice said behind her making her jump. No! She inner cried. I am off to the feudal era. thanks for asking! Maybe some other time! "Er.Wish I could but I . um have to many chores to do at the shrine. see ya later!!" she cried to her friend as she jumped on the bus.  
  
As she sat down on her seat on the bus her mind went back to her wild strawberry. She was exited to be going back but knew that he wouldn't be as thrilled.  
  
Are wild strawberries really wild?  
  
Will they scratch an adult, will they snap at a child?  
  
Kagomea laughed outloud (which caused The bus driver to stare) InuYasha has scratched and snapped at many. She though of poor Shippou who was a common punching bag. She thought of herself, and her heart fell. They always argued and didn't get along. her and the one she loves. her wild strawberry.  
  
  
  
Should you pet them, or let them run free where they roam?  
  
Could they ever relax in a steam heated home?  
  
InuYasha always ran free. well except for when he was stuck to a tree.  
  
Could they ever relax in a steam heated home?  
  
She would love to have InuYasha live with her in her time. but all he cared about was the stupid jewel shards . and Kikio. " I'll never be as good as her . InuYasha will never have a place in his heart for me."  
  
Can they be trained to not growl at the guests?  
  
Will a litterbox work or would they leave a mess?  
  
Kagomea laughed at the image of InuYasha squatting over a litterbox. HeeHee. Growling at the guests and squatting over the Litterbox. Kagomea noticed that the bus had grown quite and every one was looking at her. Feeling her face grow hot Kagomea got off the bus and walked up the steps to the shrine.  
  
Can we make them a cowberry, herding the cows,  
  
Or maybe a muleberry pulling the plows,  
  
Or maybe a huntberry chasing the grouse,  
  
Or maybe a Watchberry guarding the house,  
  
Kagomea couldn't see InuYasha doing any of those things. What the heck was a grouse anyway??  
  
And though they may curl up at your feet oh so sweetly,  
  
Can you ever feel that you can trust them completely?  
  
InuYasha had Only tried to Kill her once. would he try again?? She sighed. he never seemed to enjoy her company But he always came to her rescue when she was in need.  
  
Or should we make a pet out of something less scary,  
  
Like the domestic prune or the imported cherry,  
  
As if on cue, Hojo jumped out of the bushes, startling Kagomea.  
  
"Augh! Oh. hi Hojo" Kagomea said as she Tried to look Exited to see him. Well here is the Imported Cherry. annoying thing really.  
  
"Hey Kagomea, just dropped by to see if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Er. I'd love to but. um. I have to watch Sota. sorry" Kagomea lied  
  
Hojo looked hurt but she didn't care. she just left him standing there as she walked up the steps.  
  
Several Minuets later, with a big yellow bag and a bicycle she made her way to the well like so many times before.  
  
  
  
Anyhow, you've been warned and I will not get blamed  
  
If your wild Strawberry cannot be tamed.  
  
"Mabey he can be tamed!" Kagomea shouted as she jumped into the well into feudal Japan.  
  
" You Take Forever!!" A grumpy Half demon yelled "you are the slowest thing ever!!" InuYasha stopped and looked at Kagomea who was staring at him strangely  
  
"Ya know what. you can be tamed!"  
  
"Wah?" said InuYasha even more confused  
  
"SIT!!" Kagomea Yelled, "see. stupid strawberry."  
  
End  
  
Ramen forever 


End file.
